The present invention concerns polymers obtained by anionic initiation and bearing functions that can be activated by cationic initiations that are not reactive in the presence of anionic polymerization initiators. The presence of such cationic initiation functions allow an efficient cross-linking of the polymer after moulding, particularly in the form of a thin film. It is thus possible to obtain polymers with well-defined properties in terms of molecular weight and cross-linking density.
Three types of polymerization mechanisms are mainly known, i.e. anionic, cationic and radicalar. Generally, monomers bearing double bond-type functions conjugated or activated and allowing propagation of radicalar species are mostly used. It is however difficult to control the molecular weights of the polymer, especially because the radicals are inactivated by oxygen. Recently, monomers bearing vinyl ether-type functions CH2xe2x95x90CHOxe2x80x94 with a high cationic polymerization reactivity have been commercialized. Cationic polymerization, though very rapid, hardly leads to high molecular weights mainly because of the fact that the carbocations allowing the propagation of the polymerization are sensitive to water or other nucleophilic species present in the reaction medium.
The compositions mainly used for making films, varnishes or inks generally combine epoxide-type monomers with monomers bearing one or more vinyl ether functions, and are polymerized with cationic catalysts. Because the polymerization of epoxides and the polymerization of vinyl ethers are propagating at very different speeds, the macromolecular solids obtained are usually made of interpenetrated networks corresponding to each type of monomers. The polymerization degree and cross-linking density of such systems are thus hardly controllable. The mechanical properties are more dependent on the rigidity of the chains or the presence of OH functions providing strong hydrogen bonds. These compositions, particularly those to which glycol or triol vinyl diether are added, allow nevertheless the minimization of volatile solvent consumption because of the low viscosity of the corresponding monomers (so-called xe2x80x9creactive diluentsxe2x80x9d). In that respect, vinyl ethers have a low toxicity.
The xe2x80x9creactive diluentxe2x80x9d notion is also used with monomer mixtures of the acrylic type (radicalar) with monomers of the vinyl ether type, in the presence of radical initiators added to cationic initiators. It is however as difficult with this procedure to ensure a regular control of the polymerization/cross-linking rate because of the radical polymerization sensitivity to oxygen. This problem is particularly true for thin films with a major portion of their surface in contact with air. Polyfunctional monomers containing a vinyl ether function have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,941. These compounds are used to obtain cross-linked resins having a high glassy transition temperature through a single step process using interpenetrated networks of the (cationic+cationic) or (cationic+radical) type.
Anionic polymerization has various advantages in terms of the accurate control of the molecular weight, particularly for a narrow distribution of the weights Mw/Mn. This is the method of choice to prepare polymers with a predetermined weight and elaboration of bloc polymers of the type AB, ABA, or branched. However, the initiators and the anionic species allowing the propagation are highly reactive. These species are either organometallics or alkaline metal alkoxides that react with most organic functions borne by the monomers, particularly those that would allow easy cross-linking later, such as functions containing epoxides, alcohols or amines, or double bonds activated with one or more conjugated double bonds, and aromatic nucleus or an electron attracting group like Cxe2x95x90O, Cxe2x89xa1N. The water or other nucleophile exclusions conditions during the polymerization cause the polymer to be prepared in dedicated units, rather than at the time of use or moulding.
Also known are polymers having ether functions in high concentration, generally between 40 and 100% molar, particularly containing units xe2x80x94[(CH2H(R)O]nxe2x80x94 wherein 4xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa62xc3x97104 and R is H or an alkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or a polymerizable group such as the allyloxy-methyl group. The copolymers, in particular those wherein R is mainly H, possess the property of dissolving certain salts, metallic or onium (ammonium, amidinium, guanidinium) to form conductive solid solutions. Lithium salts are particularly useful to form electrolytes that can be used in primary or secondary batteries, supercapacities, or light modulation systems, also called xe2x80x9celectrochromicxe2x80x9d. The environment in which these materials work, in particular in contact with highly reductive elements, such as metallic lithium, alloys thereof or solid solutions thereof in the various forms of carbon, like graphite or cokes, requires an increased stability of the bonds of the polymer, that are mainly limited to CH and Cxe2x80x94O bonds of the ether functions. Because of the low intrinsic conductivity of these materials, they are embodied in thin films having nevertheless good mechanical behaviour. This is obtained either by using high molecular weights, or more conveniently, through a cross-linking, process. The latter method, however, has the disadvantage of increasing the glassy transition temperature (Tg) of the network, which is the most important parameter to determine the conductivity. Further, the allyloxymethyl functions introducing the functions allowing the cross-linking, in particular with the monomer allyl-glycidyl ether (AGE), that are resistant to the action of catalysts for the anionic polymerization, are not very active for the later formation of cross-linking knots, and it is impossible to control exactly the cross-linking density of the materials containing this monomer. It is difficult to implicate more that 50% of the double bonds during the cross-linking.
Polymers obtained from oligo(ethylene oxide) vinyl ethers have been proposed as solid electrolytes, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,716, 5,064,548, 5,173,205, 5,264,307, 5,411,819 and 5,501,920, and possess acceptable conductive properties. The preparation of the corresponding monomers is however delicate. These materials, before cross-linking, have a low molecular weight, as for most of cationic polymerizations. Indeed, the monomers are highly hygroscopic, and thus difficult to purify. In addition, the mechanical properties of the polymers are poor because of the absence of entanglement, a phenomenon typical to polymers with lateral chains. By using polyfunctional monomers of the vinyl diether-type, it is possible to obtain cross-linked products, but it is however impossible to separate the polymerization step from the cationic cross-linking process, and as a result, there is substantially no control of the process for obtaining the cross-linked polymer.
In accordance with the present invention, there is now provided a cross-linkable polymer obtained by anionic polymerization initiation followed by cationic cross-linking, the polymer being of general formula:
(A)nQ(Y)p
wherein
Q represents a bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, or an organic radical of n+p valence non reactive towards reagents initiating anionic or cationic polymerization, of the type alkyl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl optionally comprising oxa or aza substituents, and comprising from 1 to 30 carbon atoms;
A represents a radical reactive in anionic polymerization;
Y represents a radical reactive in cationic polymerization and non-reactive toward agents initiating anionic polymerization;
n varies between 1 and 3; and
p varies between 1 and 6.
In a preferred embodiment, A comprises 
wherein
Z represents O or CH2;
R represents H, an alkyl or oxa-alkyl radical of from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, CN or
CH2COOR1 wherein R1 is H or an alkyl or oxa-alkyl radical of 1 to 12 carbon atoms;
Rxe2x80x2 represents H or an alkyl radical of 1 to 12 carbon atoms; and
r varies between 1 and 6.
The polymers of the present invention are capable of dissolving ionic compounds inducing a conductivity, for the preparation of solid electrolytes.
The present invention relates to polymers obtained by anionic initiation and bearing functions that can be activated by cationic initiation and allowing an efficient cross-linking of the polymer after moulding, particularly in the form of a thin film. The functions active in cationic polymerization are thus chosen for their stability towards reagents allowing the anionic polymerization. It is therefore possible to obtain polymers with well-defined properties in terms of molecular weight and cross-linking density, by taking advantage of the cumulated benefits of both types of polymerization. The cross-linking is performed efficiently, and totally independently in particular of the action of oxygen.
Also part of the present invention and representing an important aspect thereof, are the polymers obtained by anionic polymerisation and cross-linked cationically, capable of dissolving ionic compounds inducing a conductivity for the preparation of solid electrolytes. As mentioned above, the necessity of being capable of introducing functions allowing the cross-linking without compromising the chemical or electrochemical stability of the system and without a noticeable increase of the glassy transition temperature, is critical. The polymers of the invention meet these criteria because of the selection of the active groups for the cationic polymerization that allow an efficient and controlled cross-linking.
The monomers used for obtaining the polymer according to the invention are defined by the general formula:
(A)nQ(Y)p
wherein
Q represents a bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, or an organic radical of n+p valence non reactive towards reagents initiating anionic or cationic polymerization, of the type alkyl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl optionally comprising oxa or aza substituents, and comprising from 1 to 30 carbon atoms;
A represents a radical reactive in anionic polymerizations;
Y represents a radical reactive in cationic polymerization and non-reactive toward agents initiating anionic polymerization;
n varies between 1 and 3; and
p varies between 1 and 6.
Preferably, n is 1 except when it is advantageous to dispose directly of a cross-linked material and it is desirable to pursue its cross-linking cationically. When n is 2, two functions borne by the same monomer polymerize together, as for those leading to the formation of cycles without cross-linking. It can also be interesting to mix monomers wherein n=1 to a small fraction, for example, 0.1 to 10%, of a polyfunctional monomer to increase the molecular weight by creating branches compensating the natural end of the chains.
The polymers of the invention are prepared by anionic polymerization and contain monomers as defined above wherein A preferably comprises: 
wherein
Z represents O or CH2;
R represents H, an alkyl or oxa-alkyl radical of from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, CN or CH2COOR1 wherein R1 is H or an alkyl or oxa-alkyl radical of 1 to 12 carbon atoms.
In the same monomers, Y preferably comprises 
wherein
Rxe2x80x2 represents H or an alkyl radical of 1 to 12 carbon atoms; and
r varies between 1 and 6.
The life span of the cationic species allowing the propagation of the polymerization/cross-linking being particularly long when compared to that of radicalar species, the reaction can carry on after initiation with a cationic polymerization initiator, until complete consumption of the Y groups. In particular, a brief exposure to heat or an actinic radiation is sufficient to initiate the reactive species, and polymerization can continue even in the absence of the activating agent, especially because of the absence of termination reaction caused by the oxygen in the air.
Suitable anionic-type initiators comprise preferably organometallics, amides, alkoxides, strong bases derived from dialkyl-aminophosphines. Preferred organometallics comprise alkyllithium derivatives, such as butyllithium (primary, secondary or tertiary), hexyllithium, and lithium, sodium or potassium derivatives of 1,1xe2x80x2-diphenylethylene, tetraphenylethylene, naphthalene, biphenyle or benzophenone. Preferred amides comprise NaNH2, Ca(NH2)2, their addition products with epoxydes, dialkylamide derivatives like lithium di-isopropylamide. Preferred alkoxides comprise methoxide, ethoxide, butoxide (primary, secondary, tertiary) or tert-amyloxide derivatives of alkaline metals, alkoxides of linear alcohols of from 8 to 18 carbon atoms, monoalcohol polyethylenes of weight comprised between 400 and 800, alkoxides of polyhydric alcohols, such as glycol, glycerol, oligoethylenes glycol, sorbitol, pentaerythritol; trimethylolpropane, bis-trimethyloldiethylether, bisphenol A and their polyethoxylated derivatives. Preferred strong bases comprise dialkylaminophosphines derivatives such as 1-tert-butyl-4,4,4,-tris[dimethylamino-2,2-bis(trisdimethylamino)-phosphoranylideneamino]-2xcex5-4xcex5-catenadi(phosphazene), commonly known as xe2x80x9cphosphazene base P4-t-buxe2x80x9d. Generally, organometallic and dialkylamide derivatives, in particular lithium derivatives, are preferred to initiate the polymerization of the double bonds activated by other conjugated double bond Cxe2x95x90C or Cxe2x95x90O, such as derivatives of butadiene, styrene, and acrylic or methacrylic acid. For the polymerization of epoxides, alkaline metal derivatives like mono or polyhydroxylic alcohols of sodium and particularly potassium leading to the formation of straight or branched chains, are preferred. Dialkylaminophosphines are reactive for acrylates or epoxides. The activity of the organometallic, amide or alkoxide derivatives can be increased in the presence of molecules susceptible of strongly solvating alkaline ions, for example THF, dialkyl ethers of oligoethylene glycols containing between 2 and 16 carbon atoms and usable as solvents. Peralkyl(polyethyleneimines) of 2 to 8 atoms of nitrogen, particularly tetramethylethylene diamine (TMDA), pentamethyldiethylenediamine, and tris(2-dimethylaminoethylamine) have activating properties particularly interesting.
The polymers of the invention obtained after the initial anionic polymerization are cross-linked by a cationic process using the monomer groups designed for that purpose. Generally, the catalysts allowing the propagation of the reaction of polymerization/cross-linking are Lewis or Brxc3x8nsted acids. Most reactive Lewis acids comprise derivatives of aluminum; boron, zinc of the type B(Hal)3, Al(Hal)3, Zn(Hal)2 wherein Hal is a halogen or pseudohalogen, or an alkyl, aryl or zinc halides group. Brxc3x8nsted acids are on the other hand susceptible of giving a cation with a surface charge higher than 3xc3x9710xe2x88x9219 coulombs/xc3x852. Other cations that correspond to the charge criteria comprise, without restriction, Li+, Mg2+, Ca2+, Zn2+, Sn2+, Al3+ etc. Most reactive derivatives correspond to strong acids and anions Xxe2x88x92 weakly basic or weakly nucleophilic. Example of such anions are AlCl4xe2x88x92, BF4xe2x88x92, PF6xe2x88x92, AsF6xe2x88x92, SbF6xe2x88x92, TeOF5xe2x88x92, R2SO3xe2x88x92 ou B(R2)4xe2x88x92; wherein R2 is fluorine or an alkyl or aryl group optionally halogenated; (R2SO2)2N; (R2SO2)2C(R3)xe2x88x92, (R2SO2)3Cxe2x88x92 wherein R3 is H or R2. The acids can be directly added to the polymer, or be in a latent form. Salts of weak bases such as nitrogenated bases or ethers, are suitable for this use, and the acid form is freed by heat, preferably at temperatures between 40 and 180xc2x0 C. It is also possible to free the acid thermally from a diazonium salt RNxe2x95x90N+Xxe2x88x92 decomposing to lead to the acid HX and nitrogen by extraction of protons from the solvent or the monomer.
Acid esters corresponding to non nucleophilic anions are efficient cationic initiators. They include methyl, ethyl or benzyl derivatives of toluene-, fluoro-, methane- and trifluoromethanesulfonates, and tetramethylene xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94 diesters.
In a preferred embodiment, the acids can be freed by the action of actinic radiations on leaving compounds. Actinic radiation includes visible or UV photons, ionizing radiations, like xcex3 rays and xcex2 electron beams. Cationic photoinitiators, in other words acid photogenerators, comprise ionic compounds J+Xxe2x88x92, wherein Xxe2x88x92 is an anion as defined above and J+ is a cation of the diaryliodionium, diarylbromonium, triarylsulfonium, phenacyl-dialkylsulfonium, arene-metallocenium, aryldiazonium type, the organic group being optionally substituted. Two or more J+ cations can be linked together or J+ can be part of a recurring unit of a polymer chain. Another family of photoinitiators or thermal initiators comprise advantageously sulphonic esters of 2-nitro, 2,4-dinitro or 2,6-dinitrobenzyl, in particular 2,4-dinitro or 2,6-dinitrobenzyl toluenesulfonates. These initiators are not ionic, thus easily miscible with the monomers and polymers slightly or non polar.
Other cationic initiators exist, in particular derivatives of allyloxypyridinium salts, which, in the presence of free radical generators, activated thermally or with an actinic radiation, release alkyl or pyridyl cations. There may be mentioned N-[2-ethoxycabonylallyloxy]-xcex1-picolinium hexafluoroantimonate.
The technique of the invention is particularly advantageous for the preparation of polymers in the form of films because of the absence of sensitivity of the cationic polymerization process to oxygen, in particular when compared to other techniques involving radicalar processes. The process is however not limited to such type of moulding. The polymers, before cross-linking, can be molded in various forms, following the addition of a latent cationic polymerization catalyst, which can be activated either by heat or by a penetrating actinic radiation.
It can be interesting to minimize the volume contractions inherent to most polymerization processes, including the cross-linking. The cationic processes involving oxygenated derivatives of dioxolanes of the type spiro-orthoformates or spiro-orthocarbonates are characterized by an increase of volume. Monomers and polymers of the invention bearing such functions that can be used to control the variation of volumes, are exemplified by the following formulas: 
Another advantage brought by the cationic cross-linking groups of the invention, in addition to the complete and controlled cross-linking, is the flexibility of the sub-network obtained. The functions resulting from the cationic cross-linking bearing groups of the type: 
are intrinsically flexible, and the corresponding homopolymers have low glassy transition temperatures (Tg). For example, Tg=xe2x88x9231xc2x0 C. for polyvinylmethyl ether, while que Tg=+114xc2x0 C. for methyl polymethacrylate. These characteristics can be maintained at the cationic sub-network level of the polymer depending on the choice of the flexible bonds linking the anionic groups to the cationic groups. Simple alkylene xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 wherein 2xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa612 and; oxyalkylene xe2x80x94[CH2OCH(R)]nxe2x80x94 wherein 1xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa66, are particularly preferred to form divalent organic bonds insuring the link between the anionic groups and the cationic groups in the monomer and/or the resulting polymer.
The polymers of the present invention can be homo- or statistic copolymers incorporating monomers with double functionality and one or more other monomers. For example, a terpolymer containing monomers A, B and C in molar ratios a, b, and c, is denoted Aa-stat-Bb-stat-Cc. They can be bloc polymers of the type A-bloc-B or A-bloc-B-bloc-A, A-bloc-B-bloc-C, each segment A, B or C incorporating at various rates the double functionality monomers. In a variation, only A, B or C includes, in the form of a homopolymer or copolymer, at least one double functionality monomer. It is understood that the polymers of the invention are not limited to three monomers, and that any person skilled in the art will appreciate the possible variations offered by the living character of anionic polymerization. Another possibility is to form star polymers or dendrimers from polyfunctional anionic initiators of the type T(Aa-stat-Bb-stat-Cc)t, T(A-bloc-B)t or T(A-bloc-B-bloc-A)t, or even T(A-bloc-B-bloc-C)t, T being a polyfunctional radical of valence t, 2xe2x89xa6txe2x89xa6104, preferably, 2xe2x89xa6txe2x89xa610 for star structures, and up to 104 for dendrimers. Branched polymers can be obtained by using low rates of a monomer having more than one reactive functionality in anionic polymerization.
The molding and cross-linking step can precede or be simultaneous with the addition of various additives, for example, a dispersion of solids, in the form of powders, flakes of fibers, for changing the rheological properties during the moulding and/or confer improved mechanical characteristics to the finished product as well as fire retardant properties. To that end, it can be mentioned silica dispersions in the form of nanoparticles, carbon black, simple oxides like magnesia, or complexes like LiAlO2, metallic nitrides and carbides, flaked silicates, in particular micas, hectorite, montmorillonite, vermiculite, graphite, including in expanded form; fluoroaluminates complexes of the type KAlF4, fibers of the polyolefine or polyimide type, including those aromatics, carbon fibers in particular those obtained from pyrolysis of organic materials of ceramic fibers comprising oxides, nitrides or carbides or oxynitrides or oxycarbides, optionally in the form of woven or non-woven layer. Additives conferring other properties specific to the polymer can also be added. For example, additives having an ionic or electronic conductivity, such as alumina xcex2 or xcex2xe2x80x3 lithium nitride, any form of carbon, conjugated polymers, in particular derivatives of benzene, thiophene, pyrrole and condensed heteroaromatic rings. Perovskite structure additives can contribute to increase the dielectric constant by inducing piezoelectric properties to the resulting composite material.
The molar proportion of double functionality monomer can be chosen between 0.1 and 100% molar depending on the cross-linking density desired. Preferred compositions according to the invention comprise between 1 and 35% molar of double functionality monomer.
Liquids or plasticizers increasing the flexibility of the polymer in a finished state or during moulding can also be added. Such liquids or plasticizers are numerous and well-known to anyone skilled in the art. In general, materials are selected for their compatibility with the polymer chain and their low volatility. There can be mentioned organic polyacid esters such as phtalates, citrates, xcex1,xcfx89-diacids of alkyls of 3 to 12 carbon atoms or alkylene glycols of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, and esters of phosphoric or phosphonic acids, which confer fire retardant properties.
The addition of plasticizers further allows the increase, if necessary, of the conductivity of polymer electrolytes at low temperatures. The plasticizer is then chosen with respect to its dielectric constant as well as for its electrochemical stability in the conditions in which the polymer electrolyte will be used. Most useful plasticizers for that purpose comprise cyclic and acyclic carbonates, in particular ethylene and propylene carbonates, dimethyl, diethyl, ethyl-methyl and methyl-propyl carbonates; xcex3-butyrolactone; carboxylic acid esters such as formiates, acetates, alkyl propionates of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; tetraalkylsulfamides; dialkylated ethers of mono, di, tri and tetraethylene glycols comprising alkyl groups of from 1 to 8 carbon atoms; dialkylated ethers of oligooxyethylene of weights inferior to 2000 g/mol, these alkyl groups having between 1 and 18 carbon atoms. Such plasticizers can be used alone or in combinations thereof.
The concentration of plasticizer can vary, generally between 0.5 and 90% by weight, and preferably between 3 and 70% by weight. High concentrations of plasticizer give materials with a high conductivity. The mobility of the chain becoming important, this translates by a noticeable loss of mechanical properties. The strong cross-linking density obtained with the polymers according to the invention is an advantage to maintain good mechanical properties.
The plasticizers added can also react during the cationic cross-linking reaction. The plasticizer or plasticizers added to the polymer must then contain at least one cationic polymerization reactive function. Various plasticizers of that type are known and/or commercially available, in particular those bearing vinyl ether functions. There may be mentioned vinyl ether of glycols, in particular those of butanediol, di-, tri-, and tetraethylene glycol and their monoalkyl-ethers, and trimethylolpropane. A particularly interesting additive, because of its high dielectric constant and its facility to dissolve in polar compounds, metallic or onium salts, including cationic photoinitiators, is propenyl-propylene carbonate ether 
Any other coloring agent, anti-oxidant or anti-UV additive known to those skilled in the art and compatible with the monomer structures and polymers obtained therefrorn can be used for the polymers of the invention.
The cross-linking can also be performed in the presence of cationic polymerization reactive cycles, such as epoxides, 1,3-dioxolane, 1,3-dioxane, 1,3-dioxepane and their derivatives, spiranes of the orthoformate or orthocarbonate type as defined above, for example derivatives of mono- and di-formal pentaerythritol. When Y is a vinyl ether, it is further possible to incorporate monomers with electron-poor double bonds. Examples include fumarates, maleates, maleic anhydride, maleimide, and as well as acrylates and methacrylates. These compounds form, with vinyl ethers, charge transfer complexes, and their polymerization leads to the formation of an alternate polymer forming the cross-linking sub-network. Such type of polymerization is spontaneously activated by heat or free radical sources, either thermally generated or generated through actinic radiations, even in the presence of a photoinitiator. The maleimide derivatives in particular provide complexes spontaneously polymerizable in the presence of UV and barely sensitive to oxygen. The compounds can be monofunctional, or bifunctional such as 
wherein R4 is an alkylene radical comprising from 2 to 18 carbon atoms or oxyalkylene xe2x80x94CH2CH2(OCH2CH2)nOCH2CH2xe2x80x94 wherein n varies between 0 and 60.
The use of the compounds of the invention for the preparation of polymer electrolytes represents a particularly preferred embodiment. Such polymer electrolytes have various applications in the field of electrochemistry. They also have anti-static properties that do not require the addition of absorbing conductive powders. As stated above, polyethers are preferred materials because of their dissociating and solubilizing power towards metallic salts or nitrogenated protonated bases (ammonium, imidazolium, guanidinium, etc.). The polymer may be linear, star shaped, or comb-like with lateral chains. Linear polymers are easier to obtain by co-polymerization of one or more solvating epoxides with a monomer of the invention having an epoxide as group A. Solvating epoxides preferably comprise ethylene oxide, propylene oxide and butylene oxide. Ethylene oxide is particularly preferred because of its high complexing power and its strong anionic polymerization reactivity, thus allowing control of the molecular weight.
Depending on the conditions of use of the polymer electrolyte, it may be preferable to minimize the degree of crystallinity resulting from the inclination of the ethylene polyoxide segments to form organized domains, the existence of which being prejudicial to the conductivity. For this reason, the preparation of terpolymers between ethylene oxide, the starting monomer and a terpolymer is chosen. The terpolymer preferably comprises propylene oxide, butylene oxide, methylglycidylether, allylglycidylether, or a monomer bearing an ionic function such as 
preferably in a proportion of from 0.5 to 25% molar. Potassium is advantageous because it does not interfere with the cationic polymerization and can be exchanged later for other ions, such as lithium cation.
The monomer of the polymer electrolytes according to the invention preferably comprise the compounds 
wherein
R5 represents a divalent alkyl or oxa-alkyl of from 0 to 12 carbon atoms; and
Rxe2x80x2 is as defined above.
R5 is preferably xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C4H8xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C6H12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C2H4OC2H4 xe2x80x94or xe2x80x94C2H4OC2H4OC2H4Oxe2x80x94, and Rxe2x80x2 preferably comprises hydrogen, methyl or ethyl. When R5 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, Rxe2x80x2 is preferably methyl or ethyl. The corresponding monomers are easily accessible from commercial allyl glycidyl ether by isomerization of the double bond in the presence of RuCl2 with phosphines or iron pentacarbonyl derivatives.
In another embodiment of the polymer electrolytes, anionic polymerization of styrene is used to form a polymer chain with lateral ethylene oxide chain. The general formula of such compounds is: 
wherein
p varies between 2 and 60;
R6 is a monovalent alkyl of from 1 to 18 carbon atoms or a monovalent aryl of from 5 to 18 carbon atoms;
Q is (CH2)q, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 ou xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; and
q varies between 0 and 4.
A preferred example of such compound is when Q is (CH2)q and q is 1, which can be easily prepared by reacting an alkoxy oligooxyethylene alkaline metal derivative R6(OCH2CH2)pOM wherein M is Li, Na, K on ortho- or para-chloromethylstyrene.
The monomers allowing the preparation of the preferred polymers of the invention comprise: 
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Q are as defined above, and R7 is R5.
Particularly preferred compound are those wherein (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)q, and q is 1.
It could be advantageous to incorporate a styrene type terpolymer to introduce variations in the Tg, the adhesion, the polarity, etc. Vinylbenzene derivatives having various functionalities are preferred, and these derivatives are numerous and well-known to those skilled in the art. Functionalities of interest comprise those with polar groups for changing the local dielectric constant, for example NO2, RCO and RCOO, or changing the surface tensions, for example alkyl chains of more than 8 carbon atoms. Halogens act on the inflammability. It is of interest to incorporate monomers with ionic functions to induce ionic conductivity, mainly because of the cations, which are the most interesting for electrochemical applications. There may be mentioned the monomer salts: 
In a further preferred embodiment of the polymer electrolytes, the anionic polymerization of a double bond activated by a carbonyl group is used to form a polymer chain with a lateral ethylene oxide chain. The general formula of the main monomer allowing the synthesis of such polymers is: 
wherein Z, R, R6 and p are as defined above.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, Z is O and R is methyl.
Other preferred monomers for the preparation of the polymers according to the invention comprise: 
wherein
Rxe2x80x2 is as defined above and R8 is R5.
As mentioned above, it is of interest to incorporate monomers comprising ionic functions. In such a case, there can be mentioned monomer salts: 
In the preparation of the above polymer electrolytes, conductivity is insured by a salt dissolved in the chain solvating the polyether segments. Generally, the salts are chosen from metallic salts or salts of a nitrogenated protonated base, for example ammonium, imidazolium, guanidinium, that are susceptible of freeing Mz+ cations and an anion selected preferably from weakly basic and non nucleophilic anions such as ClO4xe2x88x92, BF4xe2x88x92, PF6xe2x88x92, AsF6xe2x88x92, SbF4xe2x88x92, RfSO3xe2x88x92, CnF2n+1SO3xe2x88x92 wherein n varies between 0 and 8, (RxSO2NSO2Rxe2x80x2x)xe2x88x92, (RxSO2C(SO2Rxe2x80x2x)Rxxe2x80x3)xe2x88x92, anions derived from cyclopentadiene and its aza analogs bearing electro-attracting groups, anions derived from pyrimidine-trione or 1,3-dioxane-4,5-dione bearing electro-attracting groups, in particular of the type CN or CF3SO2, and malonitrile derivatives, wherein Rx and Rxxe2x80x2 are the same or different and at least one has electronegative atoms such as halogen, and in particular such as that at least one Rx and Rxxe2x80x2 is equal to CnF2n+1 wherein n varies between 0 and 8, Rxxe2x80x3 being either Rx, RxSO2xe2x80x94 or Rxxe2x80x2SO2xe2x88x92. Most preferred anions comprise ClO4xe2x88x92, BF4xe2x88x92, PF6xe2x88x92, CF3SO3xe2x88x92, (FSO2)2Nxe2x88x92, (CF3SO2)2Nxe2x88x92, (C2F5SO2)2Nxe2x88x92, [(CF3SO2)2CH]xe2x88x92, [CF3SO2)C(CN)2]xe2x88x92, [(CF3SO2)3C]xe2x88x92, (CF3SO2)NSO2N(R9)2)xe2x88x92 wherein R9 is an alkyl of from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, anions derived from 4,5-dicyano-1,2,3-triazole, 3-5-bistrifluoromethyl-1,2,4-triazole, or tricyanomethane. The concentration of salt is preferably expressed in terms of the ratio of the number of oxygens of the oxyethylene segments per cation (O/M). Generally, this number is comprised between 0.5 and 1000.
A great number of cations or mixtures thereof gives solutions in the polymers of the invention. Cations of lithium, sodium, potassium, calcium, tin, ammonium and imidazolium, are preferred. Lithium ion and mixtures of lithium and potassium ions are particularly preferred for electrochemical applications.
The anionic portion or the cationic portion of the salt can be part of a macromolecular chain, including that of the polymer of the invention, through incorporation of termonomers described above or others, of the ionic type. Polymers wherein at least a portion of the negative charges are fixed on the polymer are particularly useful as solid electrolytes for applications in batteries and accumulators, supercapacity or electrochromic systems.
As stated above, the polymers of the invention can be cross-linked until high cross-linking rates are achieved because of the reactivity of the cationic functions of the monomers used. For polymer electrolytes, high cross-linking rates for the purpose of inducing good mechanical properties are useful if the glassy transition temperatures are not raised notably. The flexibility of the bonds linking the anionic chain to the cationic sub-network, as well as the intrinsic flexibility of this sub-network, are significant advantages for polymer electrolytes, as mentioned previously.
Moulding of the polymer electrolytes in thin films is performed conventionally by spreading from a solution, or extrusion. For economical reasons, as well as lower impact on the environment, it is preferred to use quantities of solvents as small as possible. In that respect, polymers with low weight are interesting because their moulding can be carried out from concentrated solutions, or from the pure state. For epoxides, the end of the chains are generally hydroxyls functions. Their higher concentration, in the case of low weight polymers, is prejudicial because these functions are reactive, particularly towards lithium. An advantage of the cationic cross-linking is the possibility of neutralizing the hydroxyl functions to form acetal bonds stable to potentials close to those of lithium participating to the cross-linking. Such possibility is exemplified below in the case where the cationic functions are vinyl ethers: 
The polymers of the present invention can be used in combination with at least one salt Mn+Xnxe2x88x92, wherein Mn+ is an inorganic, organic or organometallic cation of charge n, and Xxe2x88x92 is a monovalent anion, and wherein 2 or more Xxe2x88x92 can be linked together with covalent chains or chains belonging to a polymer. Such a combination is useful in a system for storing electric energy such as a primary or secondary generator, or a supercapacity comprising at least one negative electrode and at least one positive electrode, the latter comprising at least in part the ionic compound. The positive electrode may further comprise. another electrode material such as vanadium oxides LiyVOx wherein (2xxe2x88x925xe2x89xa6yxe2x89xa62xxe2x88x923; 2.15xe2x89xa6xxe2x89xa62.5), LiyN1xe2x88x92xxe2x88x92zCoxAlzO2 wherein 0xe2x89xa6x+yxe2x89xa61 and 0xe2x89xa6yxe2x89xa61, manganese spinels LiyMn2xe2x88x92xMxO4 wherein M is Li, Cr, Al, V, Ni, 0xe2x89xa6xxe2x89xa60.5 and 0xe2x89xa6yxe2x89xa62, organic polydisulfides, polyquinones such as rhodizonates, FeS, FeS2, iron sulfate, iron and lithium phosphates and phosphosilicates of the olivine or Nasicon structure, or products of substitution of iron with manganese, used alone or in mixtures.